Raphari- a night of fun
by graciemacie
Summary: raph runs into a situation when when he sees karai without a top on (please know that this is my first fanfic lol)


PROLOGUE-Karai always felt attracted to the one and only Rapheal. I mean who wouldn't? Ripped muscles, handsome as fuck, that voice that could melt a girl from the inside out. But she always thought leonardo was the one that had it for her. Till one day all of that was about to change.

Karai was still getting settled into her new room in the hamato lair. The stench and the size. It was definitely bigger than the one shredder had given her but it had lost its magic. As of the moment coloring with her sharpies was the only thing she felt safe with. She felt happy coloring though she didn't know why. She smiled as she ripped off her shirt and bra and put on some spandex short and laid down on the floor to color as she always did. "Hey could you go check on karai? She's been awfully quiet i'm worried" leo asked raph walking right past him and sitting on their concrete couch. "Why don't you do it fearless leader! You have nothing better to do" raph scowled and crossed his arms. "Just do it raph" leo smirked and ate some popcorn watching his favorite show quoting every single line. Raph growled "fine whatever" he walked towards karais room and heard her humming and opened the door so it didn't creak or make any sort of noise. Karai was smiling happily as she colored away in another world not knowing what was going on behind her. Raph saw her and instantly blushed harder than he ever had, she looked so young and so lean it almost scared him

He coughed and karai turned her head to look at him "oh hi raph what's up?" he looked at her "uh...um.. Nothing just wondering what your doing" she smiled at him "Oh...well i'm coloring wanna color with me?" he nodded quickly and laid next to her but couldn't help but stare not at the artwork on her paper but the artwork on her chest. She had a tattoo with a colorful pattern and he smiled admiring it when karai looked over "aren't you gonna grab a color?" she said while shutting the door with her foot. And looked at raph smiling as he shock his head "oh yeah right…" he said picking up a grey color and started to color like she did.

They colored for a while but raph just couldn't stop staring at the young girls breasts. He knew he had to make a move soon but he just didn't quite know how. He finally took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her very close to him as she looked at him "w-what are you doing?" karai said very startled as raph pinned her on the floor and was on top of her "you know you're a very sexy girl karai. How am i supposed to resist when you tease me like this hmm?" he whispered in her ear then licked up her neck. Karais body tingled in a way she had never felt before. _Lust_ she thought as he was rubbing her hips. Raph flipped her over so he could see the young girl's breasts and smirked "so this is what you were packing under all that armour" he rubbed the nipple and licked in between. Karai moaned a bit trying not to. She knew this was wrong, she wanted to stop him but her body had other ideas. Raph smirked "wow karai your moans sound like a first timer". Karai chuckled "probably because it is" she said with a silly little smile plastered on her face. Before she knew it raph had picked her up and set her on the bed and had her arms pinned above her head and was tying them. The turtle smirked and finished then slide his hands down her body licking and pinching her breasts as she moaned willingly to him. He reached down to the spandex shorts "these are in my way." he growled and tore them off of her body and then tied her feet to the bed "much better." he smirked as she looked at him realizing what was happening "wait raph i'm not so sure abou-" her words got cut off by the massive thing dangling in front of her. His cock. "Like what you see princess" he said smirking as karai struggled to find her breath as her body tingled with excitement but also fear "t-that's not going to fit" she stuttered "oh?...i'll make it fit." he smirked and got into position

Karai's eyes widened "raph be gentle please!" but raph only smirked and whispered in her ear "oh karai...have you met me?" and with that he plunged into her as hard as he could as she screamed out of pain but also pleasure. He started a pace of thrusting in and out of her as she moaned and screamed. The pain was gone for her now as pure pleasure irrupted through her body "ohhh fuck!"he quickened the pace "damn karai your cunt is so tight!" they both moaned and groaned until they both reached climax.

Afterword raph laid next to the fucked drunk girl beside him who was still tied up and whispered in her ear "i really hope you're on a pill karai." karais eyes widened "i've never had a reason to…"


End file.
